Let Her Go
by AliTellerFBI
Summary: One woman loves the other but won't admit it. She let's the woman she loves walk away over and over again. When is enough, enough?
1. Chapter 1

_**Three Days before Christmas…**_

Regina Mills was an armored woman. She let very few people into the protective shield she surrounded herself with. Her son, Henry, was one of those people and as much as she wanted to deny it so was his blonde haired, whirlwind of a mother.

At least that's what she thinks of the two and herself when she allows them to rampage through her house; snow covered boots leaving a trail to each of the rooms they'd stopped in since arriving. "Henry," she chastises, as he finally wraps her, wet jacket and all, in a bear hug- her little prince, she didn't want to admit, was almost bigger than her now.

He kisses her cheek in response and gives her an eye-twinkling, mischievous grin. "Hello to you too," he says.

Henry and Emma follow her into the living. Noticing the dwindling fire in the fireplace, Emma turns to Regina and says, "Can I?"

Regina nods hesitantly and gives her a smile. "Just make sure you do not burn my house down Miss Swan," she comments.

Emma rolls her eyes and stares at the fireplace in concentration. She brings her hand forward, fingers curling as if stoking the fire and a large burst of flame appears. Henry laughs at Emma's proud grin.

"Very good," Regina praises, turning away from the fire to look into blue eyes.

"I just can't wait for winter to be over," Emma admits, her face showing her pleasure at the approval from Regina. "Being cold and wet is one of my least favourite things." The three falls silent for a few minutes before Emma speaks again, "I should probably get going. Mary-Margret and David are waiting for me to watch Neal so they can go on a 'date night'." She rolls her eyes with a smirk as she air quotes the last two words.

Regina nods in understanding and walks Emma to the door as Henry gives a rushed goodbye before he takes off to his room.

She leans against the door frame as Emma walks onto the front porch. "Have a good night Regina," Emma says, a smile on her face. Then she turns and walks to her bug parked haphazardly on a snow bank.

Regina sighs as she whispers, "You too Emma." Regina watches the blonde-haired sheriff drive away, wishing she had stopped her.

…

The mayor stares around her spacious living room where she sits alone, cradling a glass of her favourite alcoholic cider to her chest. She's coming down from the high that was today. Her ingrained polite exterior had lasted her most of the day as she had attended a large feast at Granny's with her son and his family. In the quiet of her home she lets her guard drop and the buzz from the day simmer. To be honest, she missed the bustle of people surrounding her. Two people in particular she missed.

Henry had been hers for eleven years; she got him all to herself. He had become her home, the place she missed when she was away; the comfort of him in her arms the only thing to soothe a long day.

Now though… Emma. The woman Regina had hated the moment she stepped foot inside her threshold. The woman, who had threatened her happy ending, had threatened to take her son from her. She cared for the blonde haired woman, more than she was willing to admit; apparently she'd made it abundantly clear that night.

 _Regina had entered Granny's diner hesitantly, looking around for the blonde haired birth mother of her son or her son himself. She found the blonde first, offering a smile as Emma waved her over._

" _I'm glad you could make it Regina," Emma greets, as the brunette approaches._

" _Yes, well I've had Henry every Christmas since he was born; this year will be no different Miss Swan," Regina says off handedly before realizing how horrible it made her sound. She softens her tone, "I apologize, Miss Swan. That was uncalled for."_

 _Emma shakes her head, blonde curls moving in all directions. "No," Emma says, "I don't think I've ever thanked you for adopting him. For taking care of him when I couldn't. I know what it's like to be alone on Christmas, to feel unwanted and have no presents under the tree, I'm glad he didn't have to suffer through it."_

 _Regina was taken aback by the honesty in Emma's eyes. She decides the Christmas cheer must be getting to the sheriff, that, that was the reason she was being so open with the brunette mayor. She opens her mouth to speak but it isn't her voice that sounds in their heads, "Emma, Regina," Ruby calls, causing the two to swivel their heads in the provocative brunette's direction. Ruby smirks when she has everyone's attention. "You do realize you're standing under mistletoe, right?"_

 _The entire diner's gaze shoots up and there it is, swaying innocently with the slight draft. Regina glared at it as though it betrayed her. Emma's cheeks tinged pink, only noticeable by Regina who found her heart fluttering in response._

" _Come on," Ruby goads. "It's just a little kiss."_

 _Regina side-glances at Emma who shrugs a shoulder with a 'what are we gonna do' look. Emma abruptly turns towards the dark haired woman and takes an olive-skinned hand in hers. Regina hesitantly turns towards the blonde woman._

" _Miss Swan," Regina questions, and though her voice is barely more than a whisper it is heard across the diner. The diner's patrons hold their breath in anticipation, rapt curiosity washes over them._

 _Emma bows dramatically, bending a knee behind the other and dipping low, holding Regina's trembling hand in front of her. "Madam Mayor," Emma drawls as she brushes soft lips against bony knuckles._

 _Regina lets out the breath she didn't know she'd been holding along with the rest of the diner. Emma turns towards Ruby with a smug look on her face. "Happy?"_

 _Ruby rolls her eyes. "Hardly, that's cheating."_

" _A kiss is a kiss," Emma argues as Regina recomposes herself._

 _Ruby rubs a hand down her face. "Fine: A kiss is a kiss."_

 _When Ruby turns her attention away from the two women standing in the doorway, the chatter once again resumes in the diner. Regina's nose crinkles in dissatisfaction as Emma turns towards her._

" _Sorry about that," Emma says with a smirk._

 _Regina waves her off. "That was a clever dodge," she admits._

 _Emma nods. "Wouldn't want anyone getting the wrong idea," she comments throwing Regina a wink and a smile._

 _Regina's heart drops. "Of course not," she tries to keep her voice light._

" _Emma," Archie calls from a booth near the door. "Can I speak with you a moment?"_

 _Emma, who had craned her neck over one shoulder to see who had called, nods. "You good," she questions, turning back to Regina._

 _Regina nods once and offers a small smile. "I'll be fine Miss Swan." Emma gives Regina's arm a squeeze before walking towards Henry's former therapist._

 _Regina's arm tingles where Emma's touch had been and she absently strokes a thumb across knuckles the blonde had kissed._

Regina could not believe she'd once again let that woman walk away. She was just trying to destroy herself. She couldn't let herself hope for something that would never happen. _**Love is weakness.**_

…

 _ **She stood in her kitchen, humming tunelessly as she mixed pancake mix in a large bowl. She stirs the wooden spoon in her hands in soothing circles. She doesn't hear the woman behind her until strong, thin arms are being wrapped around her waist. She tenses until a warm face rests itself against her shoulder.**_

" _ **Sorry," the sleep-graveled voice says with a chuckle that rumbles across the skin of her shoulder, causing her skin to goose bump. "You didn't wake me up, why?"**_

" _ **You looked so peaceful," is the reply, accompanied by a shoulder shrug that disrupts the woman currently resting her cheek against it.**_

" _ **Regina," warns the occupier.**_

" _ **Emma," Regina mocks the blonde woman's tone. Abandoning the bowl of mix Regina turns in Emma's arms, causing the blonde to raise her head. Regina leans against the counter, Emma following her and bracing her hands against the counter as their bodies mold together. "I was making pancakes," Regina murmurs distractedly.**_

 _ **Emma kisses the tip of Regina's nose as she asks, "Chocolate chip?"**_

 _ **Regina nods as she leans into Emma. She squeaks in surprise as the pancake mix is suddenly spread on her nose. "Hey," she complains as Emma spins out of her reach. She chases the blonde woman around the large mansion a good five minutes before the agile blonde slows her pace enough for the brunette woman to latch onto her arm…**_

 _ **SNAP.**_

 _ **Emma's head lay cradled in her lap. She brushed rain drenched curls from the younger woman's pale face. "Emma, no," Regina sobbed, patting at a colourless cheek. "Please, no." She clasps a hand to her mouth as the blonde sheriff's name is wailed from her lips: "Emma." This just couldn't be the end of the savior. It couldn't.**_

" _ **Mom," Henry's hesitant voice rang out. When he sees Emma's motionless form he turns on Regina. "You did this to her, you killed her. You're a monster."**_

 _Snap._

She wakes to tears spilling down her cheeks and a sob rising from her lips. She sits up gasping for air, clawing a hand at her chest, trying to calm her breathing. In. Out. In. Out.

The panic attacks she's used to. She'd started getting them the moment the savior drove into town in that yellow bug she was so proud of. She's just not used to the dream that accompanied this one. It's new mixed with old, all her hopes and fears balling into one.

Before the dark haired mayor can register what she's doing she's pulling her phone off its charger and is dialing a familiar number; fingers flying over buttons.

She presses the phone to her ear, heart jumping at her ribcage. The ringing proceeds longer than Regina wished it would, minutes feeling like hours.

The tone clicks in connection. "Whoever this is better have a damn good reason for calling," the raspy, sleep-graveled, irritated voice of the savior sounds out over the phone and Regina can almost breathe again. Regina cannot reply right away, breath still caught in her throat, preventing a torrent of words from tumbling out. "Hello," Emma says, sharply. Regina hears a rustle as she pictures Emma sitting up and pulling the phone from her ear to check caller ID. "Regina," she says, this time concerned. "What's wrong?" Still the brunette doesn't answer. "Regina, if you don't answer me in the next few seconds, I'm coming over." And Regina believed her, hearing through the phone the rustle of a comforter being pushed down.

This jump starts Regina's voice. "No, Emma," she surprises herself with using Emma's name so casually, "I'm fine. Everything is fine."

Emma sounds suspicious but the rustling stops. "Why are you calling Regina?"

Regina avoids the question, instead asking one of her own, "Can I talk to Henry?"

A pause. "Regina, do you know what time it is? Henry's passed out cold, its four o'clock in the morning." Regina glances at her clock and confirms what the sheriff had said.

"I'm sorry, I hadn't realized it was so early," Regina apologizes. "Can you have him call me in the morning?"

Another silence. "Why are you really calling," Emma asks voice soft. Regina closes her eyes and rubs hand down her face.

"It's nothing Miss Swan, I'm sorry for waking you."

"Regina—"

"Goodnight Miss Swan, go back to bed," Regina doesn't even wait for a reply as she snaps the phone shut and tosses it onto her nightstand. She sighs and settles against her pillows for another sleepless night.

…

A tapping noise jolts her from her doze and she jumps, trying to locate the noise. The tapping sounds again and she slips quietly from her large, warm bed and grabs the bathrobe that hangs on the back of her bedroom door.

She's tying the belt around her waist as she descends the stairs. She peers down into her foyer and startles as she hears a click and the front door – which she'd locked – creak open. A blonde haired form slips into her house quietly and it takes her a moment in the semi dark to recognize who it is as the woman closes the door behind her gently. It's Emma.

"Miss Swan, you do know breaking and entering is a crime," Regina says, startling Emma, whose hand flies to her chest. Regina's heart flutters as she asks a question she wished she was right about the answer to. "What are you doing here?"

"I'm not good at doing what I'm told," Emma responds, as she watches Regina descend down the stairs. "Your call worried me."

"So picking the lock on my front door was your solution," Regina comments, now standing in front of the savior, a dark eyebrow quirked.

Emma shrugs. "You weren't answering."

"I was asleep or at least trying to sleep."

"So was I when I got your call," Emma shoots back, the two falling into their old ways of bickering.

Regina hesitates. "I apologized about that, I hadn't realized the time."

"Why were you up at that time," Emma questions, voice softening like it did on the phone. Regina once again hesitates. "Did you have a nightmare?"

Regina's head snaps towards the blonde as she growls out, "My life is a nightmare." Emma doesn't flinch, instead she moves closer to the now shaking woman. She knew she'd clearly hit a nerve.

"Regina," Emma starts, only to be interrupted with a hand wave from the former queen.

"Emma, don't," Regina begs.

Emma looks at Regina, curiosity taking hold over her features. "There's nothing wrong with nightmares Regina, heck, I still get them sometimes." She places a hand on Regina's arm, rubbing in an up and down motion. "Do you want to talk about it?"

"If I needed a shrink I'd go see Dr. Hopper."

Emma stands firm. "That's not an answer to my question."

Regina can feel Emma's body heat through the bathrobe, everywhere on her arm the blonde is rubbing. A sob threatens to bubble itself to her lips but she beats it back down, swallowing thickly. "I'm—"

She cuts off. She'd made the mistake of looking into deep blue eyes. Her knees buckle and her shoulders hunch in on themselves, and she doesn't have the energy to hold back that choked sob. She's never felt more vulnerable in her life; collapsed at the feet of her son's birth mother. Then Emma steps back and look down at her, many emotions sweeping across her face: confusion, worry, understanding; only a few Regina can make out as her eyes glaze with tears and her vision goes blurry.

The brunette sobs harder as Emma retreats from the mansion, throwing a worried look over her shoulder as she leaves. Though their friendship was still rocky, Regina could not believe Emma had left her… abandoned her.

She's needn't have worried. Emma is back in a matter of minutes, moving past her into the parlor before returning to the fallen woman's side. She puts her arms around the woman and helps her up, Regina leans heavily into the offered shoulder. Emma half carries-half drags Regina to the couch and plops the both of them down side by side. Regina turns into Emma tensing as she realizes what she's done and that the woman half-under her tensed as well. Before she can apologize Emma wraps her arms around Regina and rubs circles across her back.

"I'm not very good at the comfort thing," Emma admits after a while of silence.

Regina lifts her head and looks at the blonde. "Emma, you came back. That's all the comfort I needed; I didn't want someone to leave me again."

Emma gives her a smile. "Open your presents," she says, nodding to two wrapped items on the coffee table Regina hadn't noticed.

"You didn't need to get me anything."

"Oh shut up and open them," Emma says with a smirk.

Regina offers a smile before reaching out to hesitantly taking the flatter present first. She carefully unwraps the red wrapping paper and pulled out what's nestled under sheets of tissue paper. She gasps as she pulls out a picture frame: black but for the words etched out in rolling script along the bottom, _The Queen and Her Little Prince, The Battle May Be Far From Over, But At Least It's Not Being Fought Alone._ Inside the picture frame is a picture of Regina and Henry, Regina smiling at her boy, a hand resting on his cheek as he hands her a box. This picture had been taken only the day before at the Christmas Feast. The box which Henry gave her had been filled with pictures from when Henry was little and from the past few years. She's taken special notice of how there had been quite a few of Emma and her and Henry or just Emma and her. "It's lovely Emma, thank you," Regina says.

"Open the other one, I would have given you these presents with everyone else but it was Christmas day and I still had to pick it up," Emma explains, from her lounging position on the couch.

Regina takes the other one, this one a little more square shaped and heavier and opens it up, quicker than she had the last one. Under the wrapping paper was a small jewelry box, a silver crown shone up at Regina from the top of it. She opened it, breath held in anticipation. Sitting on top of black material was a purple pendant, silver circling intricate designs along the edges before connecting in the middle where a another crown shone up at her, this one black with a blood red apple where the center jewel should be. She sat there jaw gaping as she looked between the probably very expensive necklace and the woman who had given it to her. "Emma," Regina starts.

Emma waves her down. "No, I don't want to hear anything about anything. I'm not telling you how much it was, or where I got it. It's a present and that's that. Just enjoy it."

Regina almost laughs at the conviction in her voice. "Just help me put it on," she says.

Emma smiles at her as she pulls it from the box. Regina turns and pulls her hair to the side and Emma's hands bring the necklace over Regina's head, brushing the skin of her neck as she clasps into place. "There," she says, quietly. "Merry Christmas, Regina."

…

"Hey Regina," Mary-Margret starts. "That's new, where'd you get it."

Regina's hand flies to her throat and she fingers her newest accessory. "It was a gift," she replies.

"It's nice," Mary-Margret says, quietly. "It suits you."

Regina smiles at the dark-haired woman. "Thank you."

…

"Emma, please," Regina begs. She cradles the blonde woman's prone form in her arms. Her dream had come true, but it was the wrong dream; the nightmare. She rocks back and forth as slush seeps into her pants and chills her to the bone. She doesn't feel it. She doesn't feel the heat of the tears rushing down her cheeks or the weight of the woman in her arms. She doesn't feel anything. All she can do is see. See Emma crumpling to the ground. See the person who attacked Emma sneering in delight. She had seen red then, flickering across her vision and making it blurry; merging with the blood of Emma's assailant. Regina can see Emma in her arms, face whiter than ash as her eyes stare unseeing. "No Emma. Not you too. Not you too."

"Regina," she hears as a hand connects with her shoulder. "Regina please, there's nothing you can do."

A pause as a male voice chimes in. "You know what Gold says, 'Dead is dead'. She can't be brought back."

"It was magic that killed her," Regina snaps, seething. "Magic can bring her back."

She doesn't see the look shared behind her back. She strokes a hand across Emma's pale face, smoothing blonde hair out of the way. "Emma please," Regina whispers into the blonde's hairline. "I love you." She's finally admitted it out loud, and Mary-Margret gasps at the former queen's words "If you wake up I'll tell you for real. Please, Emma. Don't leave me too."

Regina can't believe she'd let the woman she loves die right in front of her. What a failure. But you know what they say, "If you love something, set free. If it doesn't come back, it was never meant to be."

Regina's heart snapped into a million little pieces as she bent over the blonde sheriff. Over the woman who had caused her many heartaches and who had weaseled her way into a shielded heart. Regina leans over Emma, no breath whispering back across her lips as she closes the gap between Emma and her but her own. She leans closer still, almost touching. "Come back Emma," she whispers, before she gently smooth's her lips over Emma's. Her motions gentle as she kisses blue lips.

She pulls away, tears once again taking over her face, smudging mascara into trails down her cheeks. "I'm sorry."

 _And you let her go_

 _ **A/N: Hey, so this is completely different from what I normally right. To start off it's Swan Queen. I didn't start even liking them until this summer when a fanfiction story I read got me hooked. Now I'm a little bit obsessed. Anyways I hope you liked it.**_

 _ **~ Love, Ali**_

 _ **P.S. It's based off of the song Let Her Go by Passenger as can be guessed by the title.**_

 _ **P.S.S. I don't own Once Upon a time or the song I just like playing with things in my twisted head and things like this come out. Sue me. Also I will be updating my criminal minds story,**_ _ **Two Unlikely People Cuddled**_ _ **I've just hit temporary writers block.**_

 _ **P.S.S.S PLEASE DON'T SUE ME I'M JOKING!**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**A/N: I didn't think I was going to do another chapter but here it is. Remember I'm still new to writing Swan Queen and I hope I got the characters pretty close. Hope you enjoy it and let me know if you want me to continue.**_

 _ **Disclaimer: I do not own Once Upon a time characters or receive any money for the fictional stories I create.**_

As she lay sobbing over the form of the blonde sheriff her eyes grow wide as she felt a large inhale of breath under her and the prone body of Emma Swan starts to cough. "Emma," she questions in a breathless whisper. "Emma?"

Emma gives her a pained look as she pulls away from the blonde. "Regina," she mutters, teeth gritting in pain before her eyes roll into the back of her head.

"Emma," Regina cries out as she shakes the blonde. She waves her hand before the Charming's standing over her can protest and a puff of purple smoke surround her and the woman in her arms.

…

Regina stumbles under the weight of Emma in her arms as the puff of smoke releases them into the hallway of the hospital. "Someone help," she calls, as she finally collapses, cradling Emma to her chest. In a matter of minutes she's surrounded by nurses, trying to figure out what is wrong and who is hurt.

When they see Emma unconscious they start to pull her away from Regina. "You have to let go," one young nurse with blonde hair pulled into a tight bun says. "We can't help her if we can't look her over."

Regina slowly releases her clutch on Emma's red leather jacket and allows them to load her onto a gurney and wheel her away. She stays in the middle of the hallway, trying to even her breathing.

The same blonde nurse who had talked to her before finally reappears by her side. She wraps an arm around the mayors bicep and helps her stand, leading the dark haired woman to a seat against the wall. "She'll be okay Madam Mayor," the woman says quietly as she rubs circles into the older woman's back. "She's a fighter you know that." Then she once again disappears, leaving the former queen to her own devices.

…

"Regina," her name startles her and her head whips towards where the voice came from. She sees Mary-Margaret and David. "How is she," the younger, dark haired woman asks.

Regina who had gained some composure back since appearing in the hospital replies, "I don't know." She stands and starts to pace, running a hand through mussed hair. "What an idiot? Why does she always have to act like a _savior_ and run around trying to save everyone? One of these days she's going to give me a damn aneurism."

"If I remember correctly Regina, she was trying to help you," Mary-Margret snaps back.

Regina freezes mid-step and turns to her former step-daughter. "You think I don't know that? I was there."

Mary-Margret goes to say something else but stops when she feels a hand on her shoulder. She turns to David who shakes his head. "It's not Regina's fault and you know it. Yelling at her won't get news on our daughter any faster."

Mary-Margret sighs. "You're right. I apologize Regina."

Regina nods stiffly and crosses her arm across her chest. "Apology accepted, it seems Miss Swan's condition has everyone's tensions running high." She sits down once more, shoulders drooping in on themselves and hears Mary-Margret and David sit beside her.

The lull in conversation doesn't last long as the younger woman leans into the older one. "Was what you said true? That you love my daughter?"

Regina's head shoots up as she gives a wild-eyed look to the woman beside her. She rings her hands; contemplating denying outright what she'd told the blonde when she'd been dead.

She's saved from answering as a nurse clears her throat in front of the three. Regina's notes it the blonde one again. "The sheriff is asleep right now. She lost a lot of blood and will be asleep for a while now but she should make a full recovery."

"Thank you," Mary-Margret says.

"When can we see her," David asks.

The nurse smiles. "You can head in anytime." The three nod and the nurse walks off.

Emma's parents head for the room, Mary-Margret stopping only when she sees Regina hasn't followed them. She turns back with a questioning eye but Regina waves her off. "I'll be in, in a minute." She gets a nod in response.

…

A minute turned into half an hour and Regina is still sitting when the two leave Emma's room. "Regina," Mary-Margret says quietly.

"Hm," Regina hums, in acknowledgment, not looking up from her hands.

The younger woman lays a hand gently on Regina's shoulder. Regina looks up. "It's okay, she's fine. She's alive."

Regina nods. "I'm sorry," the dark haired mayor says, quietly. Mary-Margret nods but doesn't say another word as her and David leave the hospital.

…

Finally Regina works up the courage to enter Emma's hospital room. She pauses in the doorway and looks around the room, her gaze resting on the pale form of the woman she admitted loving. Approaching the bed she pulls a chair closer and sits down in it. Her gaze roves over Emma's face, searching for anything out of the ordinary. The blonde's hair is a matted halo around her head and her face is extremely pale but that's about it.

Regina takes a cold hand in hers and rubs Emma's knuckles absentmindedly. "You gave us quite a scare back there Miss Swan. I thought I lost you." Regina wipes a lone tear that makes its way down her cheek. "I don't understand what's with you Charming's and your need to save everyone. If you wouldn't be so damn heroic you might not end up almost dying practically every day. Henry would be devastated if you were to die Miss Swan, you've got to think about him when you go running into battle. Our son needs both his mothers no matter what he thinks." She says nothing else as she sits staring into space and contemplating what her life would be like without the blonde sheriff. Without the woman she had hated and learned to love. It was not a life she wanted.

…

A gruff rumbling sound wakes her. She sits up slowly, wincing at the crick in her neck and blinking her eyes to clear away the sleep. When she is clear-headed enough to realize what is going on the first thing she notices are sea blue eyes staring back at her.

"Emma," she says, emotion cracking her voice on the second syllable.

Emma gives her a hooded eyed smile. "Hi."

Regina smiles back at her. "How are you feeling?"

"Like I just died," Emma says, her voice scratching. She lets out a cough and Regina watches as it painfully rips through the blonde's body. Not being able to bare seeing Emma, the goddam _savior,_ looking like this she lifts a hand and rests it gently over Emma's chest. Her hand glows red, the magic soaking its way from her hand to Emma.

Emma pulls in a less painful breath. "Thank you," she says.

Regina nods. "Who says magic isn't good for something?"

Emma chuckles. Then her face grows serious. "What happened to me?"

Regina hesitates, licking her lips slowly to bide her time and moving her hands into her lap. Well, trying to move her hands into her lap. On hand stays stubbornly in Emma's tight grip, the blonde's eyes flashing with defiance when Regina sends her a questioning look. "You-" she cuts off, her throat constricting. She clears her throat and tries again. "A man I'd wronged in the past attacked us in the street. He'd made a deal with Gold and was able to obtain magic to try to kill me. Foolishly and without thinking about your safety as per usual, you stepped in trying to help. He did something to you, hit you with the magic intended for me- I'm assuming he had no idea how to control it- and we think it killed you. Before we knew you'd been, well you know, dead, I killed him."

Emma interrupts before the mayor can say another word. "Regina, you killed him."

Regina looks down. "I did just say that Miss Swan, try to keep up." Regina catches Emma roll her eyes with a smirk before she continues, "You hadn't moved once since you'd been hit when we finally got to you; you see you had flown back several feet. But you hadn't been breathing when we found you. You're _parents_ ," she says with a disgusted look on her face, "thought we could do nothing to save you. I managed to bring you back."

"How," Emma says, trying to stifle a yawn.

Regina pats Emma's hand. "That's a story for another time dear, get some sleep."

Emma's eyes go wide in panic. "Will you stay?"

Regina freezes in her seat before she says quietly, "If you'd like." Emma nods, her eyes already slipping closed. She hums in approval once before her breathing evens out and she falls back into sleep.

Regina was always one to take what she wanted, always knew how to get it for herself. Emma Swan however was a wild card. The dark haired mayor wasn't always sure whether that was good or bad but right now she had bigger things to worry about: like Emma Swan finding out _True Loves Kiss_ had brought her back, much more the fact that her sons other mother had administered it.

She was questioning what she had grown to be her mantra after Daniel's death. _Was love weakness?_

…

"You didn't have to help," Emma insists. "I'm fine."

"Yes we did," Henry retorts. "You don't always have to do everything on your own."

Emma rolls her eyes and musses his hair. "Kid, walking home does not take three people."

"Mom," he says, turning to his other mother. "Tell her that she's being ridiculous and to stop complaining."

Regina opens her mouth to reply but is cut off by Emma. "No, Regina, tell our son that _he_ is being ridiculous and that walking a few blocks home is not going to kill me."

Once again Regina goes to say something only to be cut off by her son this time. "Some company never hurt anyone, mom. A walk home with your family won't bring this sour mood of yours down even further."

Regina stiffens, her jaw clamping tightly shut after she registers what her son said. The dark-haired mayor side-eyes Emma who has a small smile on her face, despite the fact her and Henry had been arguing. Regina holds her breath as the blonde replies, "I'm not in a sour mood." This time Henry rolls his eyes. Emma smirks and wraps an arm around Henry's neck. "Fine, a walk home with you and your mother won't kill me." She winks at Regina over the top of Henry's head and Regina offers what she can only hope is a decent smile. With that wink the weight of the pendant hanging around her neck grows heavier.

…

This time Regina was fully conscious when she picked up her phone. She'd been in bed a few hours, tossing and turning and knew she needed to hear the blonde's voice one last time.

It rang, once, twice, three times before the dial tone clicks. "What," Emma's voice snaps.

Regina's breathing hitches but she clears her throat and speaks. "Miss Swan." She almost chuckles as Emma groans. Almost.

"Regina, you've really got to stop with these night time calls. Can't you talk to me during daytime hours like a normal person," Emma questions. Regina can picture the blonde sheriff throwing an arm over her head.

"I'm sorry," is all Regina says.

Emma sighs. "You can't use Henry as an excuse this time Regina; he's at your house. What's going on?"

Regina hesitates. "I wanted…" She trails off. She clears her throat again. "I wanted to make sure that you were okay."

This time Emma hesitates. "I'm okay Regina," her voice is soft. "Have you slept?" When the dark haired woman doesn't reply she takes that as a no. Emma sighs and for a few minutes the two just listen to each other breathing. Finally Emma breaks the silence. "I'll be right over."

"I think that's rather unnecessary Miss Swan," Regina argues.

Emma snorts in a very unladylike manner. "Don't give me that Regina, and the door better be unlocked or I'm breaking in again." With that Emma hangs up the phone, not bothering to wait for a reply.

Regina sighs as she once again tosses her phone onto the nightstand by her bed. Why couldn't she just let things rest?

…

Regina heard the front door open and then close with a dull thud. She was once again wrapped in her bathrobe but was sitting on a couch in the parlor. "In here Miss Swan," she calls quietly as Emma's boots fall heavily on tiled floor.

Emma's blonde head peeks around the corner and Regina offers her a small smile. "I'm sorry for waking you up again," Regina says as Emma walks further into the room.

Emma gives Regina a tired smile. "As much as I'd appreciate a full nights rest, it's alright." She takes an olive-skinned hand in hers as she flops down beside Regina. "I'm okay though, see? I'm very much alive and ready to get under your skin in the morning."

Regina can't help herself but to asks, "Not now?"

Emma chuckles. "No, not now; I'm too tired. But we can resume all the usual bickering for when we wake up." Regina gives her a puzzled look to which Emma responds, "If you think I'm getting back in my car and driving all the way home tonight you're crazy."

Regina stands. "Then I'll go prepare the guest room."

Emma's hand catching her wrist stops her. "I'm not moving from this couch, so if you plan on going to bed go do so, but I'm crashing right here."

Regina hesitates, wondering if there was an underlying offer. She starts to leave, deciding it was her best option. She gets to the door of the parlor before Emma's voice stops her. "Regina, will you stay with me?"

Regina turns back and swallows thickly. Not trusting her voice she nods and moves back beside Emma. The blonde stretches, not so much unlike a cat, and pats the spot beside her on the couch. Regina perches on the edge as Emma situates herself so she's lying across the couch. "I won't bite," she says, with a playful wink. Regina rolls her eyes and lies down beside the blonde, her back pressed firmly against the blonde's front so she can't fall off the couch. Emma pulls the throw blanket from the back of the couch over the two of them and wraps an arm around Regina's middle. "If you fall off the couch don't blame me," Emma whispers into Regina's ear as her breathing evens out and Regina can tell she fell back asleep.

It is not too long after that, Regina too fell asleep. And might it be noted it was the best sleep she'd had in years.

…

She did indeed fall off the couch that morning and it was Emma's fault. Well her fault and Henry's.

Henry had walked in and upon seeing his mother's curled on the couch together shouted, "What are you guys doing?" This caused them both to jolt awake, Emma's movements sending Regina flying.

"Mom," Henry exclaimed rushing forward.

At the same time Emma shouted, "Regina!"

Regina laid there on her now sore back and tailbone and stared up at the ceiling in shock. "Regina are you okay, I'm so sorry," Emma says, as she bends down by the dark haired woman's head.

Regina chuckles and holds her arm out for Emma to take. "I'm fine. Henry, what have I told you about yelling in the house?"

He looks as if the carpet is the most interesting thing in the world. "Sorry." Then he looks up at them with a smirk on his face, one, Regina notes, that reminds her of his biological mother. "What were you guys doing?"

"We were sleeping Henry," Emma says sternly. "Nothing more."

He waggles his eye brows, another Emma-like action. "Was that all you were doing?" He pauses and then frowns. "You know what, don't tell me."

Regina lets out a sharp bark of laughter, trying to cover it up with a cough. Emma sees and can't help laughing as well. "Just sleeping Henry," Regina replies. She looks up towards Emma, flushing slightly when the blonde catches her. Emma holds out a hand which the dark-haired mayor takes. The sheriff pulls Regina up. "Why don't you stay for breakfast Miss Swan," Regina asks, once she's pulled her clothes into place.

Emma gives her a beaming smile. "I'd love to," she replies. She ruffles her son's hair and wraps an arm around his shoulders. "What do you say kid, you okay if I join you and your mom for breakfast?"

He nods excitedly and still in his blonde mother's arm grabs Regina's hand pulling the two women towards the large mansions kitchen.

Regina and Emma share a smile over Henry's head.

…

"Mary-Margret told me."

The voice startles the former queen. She jumps and whirls around, a hand flying to her chest. Emma stands in the doorway, arms crossed in front of her and a neutral look on front of her face that gives nothing away. "Swan," she says, confusion flicking over her features briefly. "She told you what?"

Emma takes a few steps into the kitchen and unfolds her arms. "About how you saved me Regina," she says quietly. She catches Regina opening her mouth to reply but rushes to continue, "and normally I'd rush over here and demand answers about if it's true or not but I thought I'd try things a little different this time. Being rational and calm seems to get the best answers out of you anyway." Regina stays silent so Emma sighs and pads quietly towards Regina until she reaches her side. "Regina how did you save me?"

"It shouldn't matter how I brought you back Miss Swan. You're alive, that is all that should matter. And did you break into my house again," the dark-haired woman exclaims, backing away from the blonde.

Emma disregards the questions with an eye roll and matches Regina step for step. "Don't do that," Emma says her voice lowering. "You don't get to tell me what I should and shouldn't do or know. Tell me."

Regina swallows thickly. "When you were dead or well I don't know cursed—whatever the man did to you—I tried everything to bring you back. When my arsenal of normal tricks up my sleeve did not work, I tried the last thing I could and _kissed_ you." She trails off and stares into the savior's deep blue eyes, waiting for some sort of reaction… scratch that, a rejection, if she's being honest with herself.

Her tongue flicks out to lick her lips, wetting them at their sudden dryness and her breathing hitches as Emma's eyes drop to watch the action. "You're saying _true love's kiss_ brought me back," Emma asks.

Regina hesitates, wondering if it's a trap, but then slowly nods. Emma doesn't say anything and the two stay standing barely an arm's length apart from each other for several minutes in silence. Finally tired of waiting Regina makes her move, pushing herself away from wall and trying to move past the blonde savior standing in her way. She had always hated silence, always felt the need to fill it, like if it was quiet to long her deepest thoughts would be heard. This silence, from the normally outspoken blonde was very unnerving.

Regina's shoulder brushes against Emma's and she stops when she feels a cold hand encircle her forearm. "Regina," Emma says.

"It was a fluke Miss Swan, it was probably the result of something I'd tried that took a little while to kick in. What it may have been does not have to change anything between us," Regina explains hurriedly, still aware of Emma's hand on her arm.

Emma's voice is so quiet when she speaks the dark haired mayor almost misses what she says. "What if I want it to?"

Regina stiffens. Emma pulls on the arm she's holding gently, turning the older woman until they are facing each other. "You always hide behind your façade Regina; always taking care to not show anyone who you really are. Nobody gives you credit for the countless battles you've helped us in since I have come to Storybrooke, nobody thanks you and I'm sorry for that. Regardless of what you think, you saved my life and for that I am forever in you debt." Emma pauses. "You deserve happiness and I'm sorry for not realizing it before." She moves closer to Regina, her hold on the former queen growing stronger as she pulls the woman closer; one hand still on her arm the other around her waist. "Tell me to leave and I'll go. Tell me if I've gone too far and I'll back off. We'll take this slow, but if you let me I _will_ try."

Regina's heart quickens at that; it thuds against her chest so hard she knows Emma can feel it. She leans forward, bridging the gap between them. Unlike the last time she was in this situation, the savior's minty breath mixes with her own. She takes the risk and smooth's her lips over Emma's warm, soft, pink ones. The blonde responds, a hand cupping Regina's cheek.

When the two pull apart Emma wipes away the lone tear that trails down Regina's cheek with the pad of her thumb. She smiles fondly at the older woman. "You're stuck with me now," she says with a laugh. "I won't ever let you go."

"Let's just see if that feeling lasts," the dark haired woman replies, her own smile growing watery.

"It will," Emma says, matter-of-fact. She kisses Regina's cheek and the dark haired woman leans into her touch.

Regina realized in that moment that she'd let the blonde mother of her son into her armored heart, and that surprisingly she was rather happy about it.

 _And you didn't let her go._


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Sorry it's taken so long to post the next chapter. My computer's fan died so I had to use my step-sister's laptop and didn't get much time to write since school is being stressful. Hope you like this chapter! If it's getting bad or anything is to rushed let me know.**

 **Disclaimer: I own no characters affiliated with the show ONCE UPON A TIME and make no profits from it.**

 **~Ali**

 _ **His heavy arm lay atop her. She couldn't breathe, what breath she could manage coming in short gasps. She wiggled, trying to shift from his overbearing grasp without waking him. She knew she wouldn't: he was a very heavy sleeper, but she worried for what would happen if she did.**_

 _ **Being married was nothing like the tales her father used to tell her. It was lonely. It was a bed shared only when her husband wanted the one thing in her life she had to give him. He was kind, yes. He was gentle, yes. But when he looked in her eyes and saw nothing but sorrow and regrets he didn't stop. He was king. He was her king. She was his queen.**_

 _ **She's almost out, the palm of his hand the only thing left to escape from. That's when he grunts, turning positions in his sleep. His arm snaking around her waist, pulling her flat against his chest once more… tighter this time. She cannot escape. She won't be able to escape until he is dead and gone. So that's what she does, while tucked away in his vice grip. She plans his murder. Because when she can't breathe, it's the only clarity her exhausted mind has.**_

 _ **SNAP.**_

 _ **The king was dead.**_

 _ **She was free. Her elation at this news rose inside her, bubbling into a smile, hidden by the black veil that covered her face.**_

 _ **She was free and she could breathe.**_

 _ **SNAP.**_

" _ **Don't think you could get away from me that easily, my queen," his voice purred from the previously empty side of the bed.**_

 _ **She jumped away, her legs tangling in the sheets as he reached out for her. "H-How," she stuttered, throat constricting.**_

 _ **He smirked. "You will never be free."**_

 _ **He grabbed her once more by the waist. His arm lay heavily atop her, across her chest, restricting her breathing.**_

 _ **Once again she was trapped under his weight, even though he was supposed to be dead. "Please, let me go," she whimpered. A tear slipped down her cheek. "Please." He ignored her, burying his nose into the soft curtain of her dark hair and the crook of her neck. She turned her head from him.**_

 _ **Another tear slipped down her cheek, her helplessness leaking out for others to see. If only the other person in the room cared enough to look. "Please."**_

 _SNAP._

"Regina," a familiar voice wakes her from her slumber.

The dark haired mayor shoots up looking at the woman beside her in worry. "Is something wrong with Henry," she asks, breathlessly.

Emma blinks slowly, her forehead wrinkled in confusion. "No, nothing is wrong with Henry."

"Then why are you waking me up?" Regina asks an irritated huff in her voice. Emma sits up and scoots backwards until she is leaning against the head board, the blanket falling to bunch in her lap.

"You were crying in your sleep Regina," Emma says softly. She lifts a hand to gently run it along the former queen's cheek, tracking damp paths with the pad of her thumb. Regina instinctively leans into the warm palm, her eyes slipping shut in exhaustion. "I didn't realize your nightmares were this bad."

Regina is silent, her tired mind picking up speed, trying to come up with an excuse.

"Stop," Emma says forcefully, causing Regina's eyes to snap open.

Regina's voice cracks as she speaks. "What?"

"I can practically see your mind whirling a mile a minute and hear the hum of cogs turning in your brain," Emma says. "Don't think up an excuse or witty come back, tell me about your nightmare."

A fresh tear slips down Regina's cheek and Emma immediately looks guilty. "I'm sorry Regina, you don't have to," Emma whispers. Regina turns away. Emma sighs and a finger tapping under Regina's chin lightly brings her back to face Emma. "Please tell me why you're crying now."

"I…" she starts, only for her throat to constrict and her to lose her words.

"Is it something I said," Emma asks hesitantly. Regina nods and Emma sucks in a breath. She pushes the blanket off of herself and stands, blonde hair falling in messy waves around her shoulders as she grabs her red leather jacket from beside the bed and slips it on.

The blonde sheriff is halfway to the door when Regina's voice stops her. It breaks her heart hearing the normally strong woman's voice crack again. "Where are you going?" Regina worried the blonde would leave and she would be alone once more to confront her nightmares.

"I don't want to hurt you Regina, if I said something to hurt you so badly that you cry I can't do this, you deserve someone who doesn't make you cry."

Regina's sharp laughter cuts through her. "You idiot," she mumbles. "You didn't hurt me. It's just no one has ever wanted to know what I was feeling before. It's a new sensation."

"Oh," Emma says, face flushing. She digs a toe into the soft carpet on Regina's floor, suddenly feeling foolish.

"Are you coming back to bed or not," Regina asks quietly. Emma smirks and the dark haired mayor does _not_ resist the urge to roll her eyes. The blonde sheds the jacket before crawling back under the thick duvet. She hums in approval as she recovers both herself and Regina. She gently tugs the dark haired woman's arm until Regina sighs and snuggles back under as well, her head resting comfortably against the blonde's shoulder.

They both don't speak for a few minutes: Regina in that time is gathering her thoughts while Emma knows to wait until the mayor decides the time is right.

"You can never tell you mother about anything I tell you in confidence," Regina starts.

Emma smiles as she inhales the scent of Regina's shampoo, _apples and cinnamon_. "I promise," she whispers in the exhale.

Regina sighs once again, her arm snaking around the sheriff's waist and pulling her closer. She feared if she let her go, the blonde would up and leave again. "It was about my marriage…to Leopold," she admits quietly.

Emma sucks in another sharp breath but waits for Regina to continue. "I… He… When we shared a bed," Regina starts, tears pricking her eyes, "after we, well you know, he would cling to me in his sleep. I could never breathe properly, his arm was too heavy. During those nights I never slept. It was a nightmare while I was awake. I do not appreciate confined spaces since my marriage." She falls silent.

"I'm so sorry Regina," Emma says, quietly. Regina squeezes Emma closer to her. "Do you want me to let you go; I could sleep in another bed."

Panic prickles at Regina's spine. "No, stay please."

"As long as you want," Emma whispers.

Soon the blonde's breathing evens out. Sleeping, she curls her body around Regina, her arm slung over the mayor's waist. The former queen does not feel the overbearing weight of Emma's arm. It fits comfortably around her as if it was meant to be. That night, wrapped in her complicated-relationship partner's arms, she sleeps easily. She can breathe.

…

"I try so damn hard for you Regina, why do you keep pushing me away," Emma screams at the dark haired woman standing across from her. "I need to know you want me around."

"If you're not sure _Miss Swan_ , walk away. Do what you've told me you always do when you are stressed out and _run_. Take the cowards way out," Regina spits back, vehemently.

Emma looks horrified for a split second, her face crumpling. "Is that what you want me to do Regina, you want me to walk away," the blonde asks, her voice lowering from its high volume.

Regina looks taken aback by the fast change in tone. "Yes, just walk away Miss Swan."

It was as if Regina had slapped the blonde in the face, her expression changed from hurt too angry to indifference in a matter of seconds. She brusquely turned around, blonde curls swinging wildly about her shoulders.

Regina clamps a hand to her mouth, trying to smother the rising sobs before they come. Her shoulders hunch in on themselves, pulling her further into herself, shaking as her eyes follow the blonde's form move a greater difference from her.

Emma reaches the curb and Regina's eyes slide shut against the onslaught of tears. Why did she have to do this to herself? Nothing ever lasted for her; not even love.

She didn't hear Emma's footsteps returning, the blood pounding in her ears to hard, but she felt her hand being ripped away from her mouth.

Her eyes snap open and meet conflicted blue ones. The blonde leans in, lips brushing Regina's hesitantly. When she meets no resistance she pulls the dark haired woman closer, the force bruising. Regina's tastes hot chocolate and cinnamon as the blonde's tongue snakes into her mouth, exploring gently. The bitter taste of coffee mixes with mint as Emma and Regina's tongues battle for dominance.

Grumpy's leering and gruff voice breaks them apart as he shouts from across the street, "Get a room!"

Panting, they lean against each other, forehead's touching. Emma's hands are still curled into the material of Regina's coat, keeping her close. "I will never walk away from you Regina. As long as you want me here I will stay by your side. I don't want to take the coward's way out anymore; I don't want to run from you. You and Henry, you're my family, but if you're not sure, if you want me to walk away say so and I will. I will give you your space."

"What are we Emma," Regina asks quietly. She pulls away from the blonde, Emma letting go of her jacket as she takes a step back, giving her space.

Emma pauses and takes a steadying breath. "I thought you were my girlfriend Regina, not just some woman I share a bed with most nights. Is that okay? I want to tell people that you are my girlfriend, not just the other mother of my son. Is that what you want to be?"

"Is that what you want me to be," Regina questions. "Your girlfriend?"

"Absolutely," Emma replies, wrapping an arm around Regina's waist and pulling her closer.

Regina smiles at the younger woman. "Then yes, I want to be your girlfriend."

Emma's smile is blinding and she cups Regina's cheek and pulls her even closer, Regina's eyes slide shut once again. Her lips brush the other woman's chastely before she moves away. "Friday night, I'm picking you up and we are going on a date," Emma says.

"What if I was busy," Regina says, teasingly.

Emma smirks. "Then you're going to have to cancel whatever you had planned. Be ready by eight o'clock."

With that she moves away from Regina and heads in the direction of her car. She smiles coyly over her shoulder at Regina before throwing open the door, hopping in and driving off.

Regina's smile in response is immediate and without thought. It looked like she had a date Friday night.

…

She checked her clock for the fifth time in a row. There was an hour until eight o'clock, an hour until her date with _Emma_.

She was excited for this date. Her heart raced every time she thought of the childish blonde, and the mystery of whatever was planned for the night.

Half her closet was laid out before her on her king sized bed and she couldn't figure out what to wear. It would be easier if she knew where they were going tonight. Secretly she hoped the sheriff wasn't too stuck in her ways that she'd take them to Granny's but you never knew with that one.

"Henry," she called half-heartedly, wishing she wasn't about to stoop this low.

He moves into view, lanky arms swinging as he walks and a knowing smirk on his face. He crosses his arms, smirk still in place as he leans against the doorframe. "Yes," he asks.

Regina rolls her eyes at him. "Don't give me that tone of voice young man," she scolds playfully. He just tilts his head in response, sizing her up and seeing how much she's joking before he gives her a small smile. Hot tears prick at her eyes as she moves to him, cupping his cheek gently, painfully reminded that her little boy was growing up, and seeing as he was practically taller than her now. "Henry," she says lovingly.

"I know mom," he says, leaning forward to kiss her forehead. When he pulls back and her eyes open, tears forcefully and quickly wiped away, he asks, "So what are you wearing tonight?"

She sighs. "I have honestly no clue what to wear. I don't know whether where we are going is casual or fancy. I don't want to look ridiculous." She gives him a side-eye and a mischievous smile which has him questioning whether to grin back or cower in fear. "If someone knew where the date was going to be tonight, letting their mother know would be very helpful," she says, throwing her dark hair over her shoulder in an attempt at nonchalance.

He doesn't reply, just pulls out his phone and starts flipping through messages. Finally he finds the one he's looking for and tips the cell her way.

On it is messages between Emma and Henry from early that day:

 _ **EMMA:**_ _Henry, don't tell your mother where the date is even if she tries to bribe you. I will double whatever she has offered… If she asks, tell her to wear the red, knee length. It's my favourite…_

 _ **HENRY:**_ _TMI ma, I won't tell. I promise…_

 _ **HENRY:**_ _P.S. she tried bribing me with a hundred bucks._

 _ **EMMA:**_ _…Nice try kid. But I got to go get ready for tonight. See you later._

 _ **HENRY:**_ _Bye._

Regina smirks at Henry, he smiles sheepishly. "It was worth a try," he mutters. His dark-haired mother gives his shoulder a squeeze as she chuckles. "Oh yeah, ma says to make sure you're not late. I should let you get ready." He moves further into the hallway, until Regina calls his name. "Yeah," he asks.

"I love you," she replies.

He smiles. "I love you too."

With that he's out of view and she's turning back to her bed full of clothes. She finds the dress Emma mentioned and waltzes over to the mirror, holding the dress in front of her and turning this way and that, trying to find a good angle. She caught herself smiling at the thought of Emma's look when she's sees that Regina went with the blonde's advice. She was quite looking forward to it.

…

Eight o'clock on the dot and a sharp knock sounds on the door. Regina won't admit it but she had been waiting at the door for a good ten minutes, her nerves running wild. The knock startled her and she felt her heart climb into her throat and lodge there.

She took a calming breath before twisting the knob and pulling the door open. Her mouth dropped open in a most unladylike manner as she took in the blonde before her. Her hair hung in perfect ringlets, draping down past her shoulders. She was wearing a thigh-length black dress with spaghetti straps.

Emma in turn had her eyes roving over Regina's outfit, the red knee-length hugging every curve. The two meet eyes, Regina blushes endearingly, the red tinge heating her cheeks. Emma smiles and holds out her hand, which contains a large bouquet of roses. "Beautiful roses, for a beautiful woman," Emma says, immediately flushing at how cheesy she sounds.

Regina takes them gently, cradling against her chest as she smells them. "They're lovely Emma, thank you," she says. She turns her head and calls over her shoulder, "Henry, come say hello to your mother."

Not even thirty seconds later Emma can hear Henry pounding down the stairs. "Hey ma," he says. "You look nice."

She leans forward and musses his hair. "Thanks kid." She pauses then her face drops into a serious expression that has Regina's heart lurching in worry. "Henry, is it alright if I take your mom on this date?"

Regina's brows furrows. The mayor couldn't figure out why she was asking Henry if it was alright.

Henry's smile was wide though and he wraps his blonde mother in a hug. When he pulls back she has tears in her eyes, something startling considering the blonde wasn't normally one to cry. Regina realizes something must have been decided during the hug because Henry nods. "I trust you not to break my mom's heart," he says, oddly serious. "Or we are going to have a serious talk."

Emma nods back, the graveness of the situation etched in her features. Regina was still puzzled by this seemingly important exchange by the time Henry's face lit up once more. He reaches for the flowers still in Regina's grasp and she has an oddly hard time letting go. "I'll put these in a vase," he says. "You guys don't want to be late."

Emma nods, her face lighting up in a way identical to Henry's. She reaches for Regina, her arm wrapping around the brunette's waist. "You're quite right Henry, we will call you later."

He nods and waves as Emma pulls Regina down the front path. Regina waves hurriedly over her shoulder as Emma guides her towards the yellow bug parked out front.

After a good five or ten minutes of sitting in silence, Emma at the wheel, Regina leans away from the window and asks, "So where are we going?"

Emma's lip curls up at the side and Regina's heart flutters against her rib cage. "I'm not telling you."

Regina doesn't argue, just crosses her arms across her chest and mutters, "Well I'll find out soon enough."

Without warning Emma jerks the wheel so they are pulling over and shifts the gears into park. Regina looks around expectantly and sees nothing but shops that _don't_ sell food. She turns with crinkled brow to her blonde companion. "What are we doing here," She asks.

Emma leans over towards Regina, but bypasses the flustered brunette and reaches instead for the glove box. Out she pulls silk material that has Regina on edge. "Emma," she says carefully, unsure of the situation.

"Oh relax Regina," Emma says with a wink. "I would never hurt you." Regina nods, hesitation still flicking across her dark eyes. "Do you trust me?"

Regina nods hesitantly again and when she speaks her voice is lower than she thought it would be, "Yes."

Emma holds out the silk for Regina to see. "Turn around," her voice is soft and questioning, she is giving Regina ample opportunity to say no. But Regina doesn't say no. She's a little apprehensive sure but she doesn't say no and when Emma's face lights up with a wide smile as she starts to turn in the seat she knows it's worth it.

Her breathing shallows as Emma's arms come around her shoulders. The silk fabric of the blindfold is fitted snug so she can't see anything and she turns back towards Emma.

"How many fingers am I holding up," the blonde asks.

Regina pauses. "Three," she answers, disliking not knowing the actual answer. When Emma doesn't reply she figures she got the question wrong. A click in the silence is all she can hear as a whoosh of fresh air wafts through the bug. "Miss Swan," she questions. No response. "Miss Swan," her voice is sharper this time as the blonde's name rolls off her tongue. She jumps when she hears the passenger side door open.

"You coming," Emma's voice rings close, the sheriff's breath whispering into dark hair. The mayor allows Emma to lead her from the car before she smooth's out her dress. When Emma's body heat disappears from her side her heart hammers nervously in her chest. However just as soon as it's gone, it's back, a bare arm sliding through hers and holding on. "Sorry we have to walk for a bit," Emma starts, "But I wanted it to be a surprise."

"That's alright dear," Regina says, voice easily dropping into the otherwise silent night's air.

It takes another five minutes before they reach the restaurant. Warm air greets Regina as Emma holds the door open.

"Emma," an unknown voice greets the pair. "I didn't realize you were serious about the blindfold."

A hand warms the small of Regina's back and Emma leans in closer to her. "Oh, I'm pulling all the strings on this one Matt," Emma replies.

He chuckles. "Well everything is set up, I'll lead the way."

Emma's hand on her back urges Regina forward. Regina leans close to Emma, whispering into her ear, "You know I don't appreciate being talked about like I'm not here, Miss Swan. I also don't like not knowing where I am."

The brunette can just sense the smug smirk on the blonde's face. "Patience, Regina, patience."

"Here you are you two, enjoy your meal," Matt says.

Emma sits Regina down in one of the chairs before taking her own. "You may remove the blindfold Regina," Emma commands.

The former queen's fingers are hesitant as they loosen the knot in the silk. When it slips away she gasps. "Oh Emma," she murmurs. An elaborate setup greets her misting eyes.

The blonde smiles shyly. "Do you like it?"

"It's amazing."

Emma's lips curl mischievously. "Well eat up, Madam Mayor. We have a long night planned."

…

"I had a nice time tonight," Regina says quietly as the two make their way back to Emma's bug.

Emma glances at her. "Yeah?"

The brunette nods in reply. "No one has gone through this much trouble for me before," she admits.

Emma's lopsided grin greets Regina as she meets the blonde's eye. "I would say I can't see why but for the first year of us knowing each other you were trying to kill me." Regina scoffs quietly but Emma catches it and chuckles. "It was rather endearing how hard you tried Regina, don't get me wrong, but I kind of like this side of you better."

The mayor gives her a grin. "I'm sure you do Miss Swan."

When they reach Emma's car, the blonde opens the door for her date. Regina slides in carefully and as she turns to grab her seat belt is caught in a chaste kiss by the sheriff. Her cheeks heat as Emma pulls away. "I'm glad you're having a good time," Emma starts. "But this night is still not over." The door is slammed shut with a smirk before Regina can questions the blonde.

It doesn't stop her however, because as soon as Emma slides into her own seat she asks, "And what else do you have planned for tonight?"

Emma gives her a smirk as she turns the key in the ignition. "You'll just have to wait and see," the blonde replies.

Regina groans in response, crossing her arms across her chest and huffing out a sigh as she settles into the seat.

…

When Emma next stops it's outside of Granny's Bed and Breakfast. "What are we doing here Miss Swan," Regina questions.

"Miss Swan, really," Emma goads, as the car is shut off. "I thought we were past that."

"Yes well, when you annoy me dear it just slips out."

Emma laughs and moves from the car to Regina's side, opening the door for her. She takes the brunette's hand in hers as they walk up the short path to the front door. "It's locked," Regina says, hesitantly.

Emma holds up the key in a triumphant grin. "Granny knows we were coming," she explains as she slides the key into the lock.

Regina eyes the sheriff warily. "Should I be worried," the brunette asks.

The blonde scoffs. "Of course not," she replies before shoving the door open. Emma leads Regina through the diner and up the stairs at the back to a door. "Close your eyes," Emma says, quietly.

The mayor's eyes snap shut and her breath catches as she hears the door being opened. Emma's hand takes hold of her elbow gently and leads her into the room.

"Okay," Emma whispers from near the door. "Open your eyes."

…


	4. Chapter 4

" _Okay," Emma whispers from near the door. "Open your eyes."_

Regina's eyes blink open and she takes in the scene before her. The bed is pushed to the side of the room, mattress on the floor. Pillows stacked on the mattress, holding up a blanket also being draped across a few chairs. Inside the small blanket room on the mattress is a big fluffy comforter and another few pillows. In front of the comfy looking blanket fort a television is set up, the movie set to play for that night is paused. She can't tell what it is. "Wow," she offers, when she realizes she hasn't said anything.

"Do you not like it," Emma asks, appearing at her side with a worried look on her face.

Regina smiles at the blonde's unintentional pout. "I love it," she says, turning to Emma. "But…"

"But what?"

Regina wraps an arm around Emma's waist and pulls her closer. "But I was really looking forward to that goodnight kiss."

Emma gives her a grin. "Well who am I to deny the mayor what she wants?" Emma leans in, her lips ghosting over Regina's before she pulls away. She has the audacity to laugh at the brunette's own pout as she untangles herself from an iron grip. She explains, "Don't worry Regina; there will be plenty of time for that. I just thought you might want to get comfy for the second half of the night." She grabs a pair of silk pajamas that look suspiciously familiar to Regina off the desk to the side of the room. "Put these on, the bathroom's just through that door," Emma says with a smile, as she points behind her.

Regina nods and moves to follow Emma's orders. "Oh, Regina," Emma's voice stops her in her tracks and she turns with a quirked brown to look at the blonde. Emma walks not even a foot from her and she's moving closer. She presses her lips to Regina's flushed cheek. "Thank you for agreeing to a date with me."

Regina nods before stepping away and practically floating into the bathroom.

…

When the brunette exits the bathroom she can't immediately see her blonde date. Worried she calls out for her. "Emma?"

A mess of blonde curls pops out from under the mass of blankets heaps on the mattress on the floor. "Yeah," Emma replies. Regina sighs in relief and feels a smile tugging at the corner of her lips.

The brunette takes hold of Emma's outstretched hand and is tugged down. "This is quite an impressive blanket fort," Regina comments as she ducks under the entrance.

The blonde holds up a finger as she smiles. "A blanket _castle_ ," she amends. "Fit for a queen."

Regina laughs outright at that. When she doesn't hear Emma chuckling along she stops and glances to where the blonde is resting beside her. "What," she asks, worriedly.

"Nothing," Emma says, casually shrugging a shoulder. "But I think people would like you much better if you laughed like that all the time."

To hide her blush, Regina scoffs, "I don't need people to like me. Besides, everyone I want to like me already does, laugh or no laugh."

Emma chuckles at that. "I guess you're right."

"I'm always right."

Emma laughs again at the speed of which the sentence comes from Regina. No hesitation. "Of course you're right your majesty. Shall we watch the film I chose for us?"

Regina nods and Emma grabs the remote, hitting play.

"What movie is this," Regina asks, as the two settle into the mound of blankets and cuddle into each other.

"It's called _He's just not that into you_."

…

 _ **Three Years Later…**_

"Isn't the kid a little old for us to set up an Easter egg hunt for him?"

"Absolutely not," Regina scolds, frowning.

Emma gives the brunette a smile. "Okay, can we at least make it age appropriate," she asks.

Regina tilts her head in question as she curls her legs under her. "What do you mean?"

"Instead of chocolate eggs, we hide like money or something. I'm sure the kid wants that more than chocolate this year," Emma says, wrapping her arm around the brunette.

"I don't understand why you insist on calling him 'the kid'. I gave him a perfectly acceptable name," Regina grouses, momentarily distracted from the Easter egg hunt.

Emma grins at the woman in her arms. "It's a term of endearment Gina, like how you call everyone dear."

"Don't call me Gina," the brunette mutters, shooting daggers at the blonde woman. "And I don't think 'kid' is a very nice endearment, he's growing up pretty fast."

Emma sobers up a bit at that last bit. "I know he's growing, but he will always be kid to me. When I was pregnant with him…" She stops abruptly and when Regina looks up at the blonde, she glances away, facing burning bright red.

"When you were pregnant with him what?" Regina pulls away from the blonde's embrace to sit opposite her. "I want to know Emma."

Emma turns back to her. "I just, it's a touchy subject, I've never told anyone this before and I know it upsets you sometimes that he's not biologically yours."

"He's mine Emma, I raised him, and I'd like to hear about your pregnancy," Regina says quietly.

"When he was still little, and I didn't know the gender, I took to calling him kid. When I made the decision to put him up for adoption I wouldn't let me call him anything else but kid. When you adopted him and I didn't know his name, every year on his birthday I would wish him a happy birthday and say, 'Happy Birthday kid," because it was the only thing I knew him by. If I hadn't been in jail, or borderline homeless, I would have kept him," she admits. "He was my kid." Regina reaches up to wipe the tears from Emma's cheeks.

Regina offers a gentle smile. "He's yours now, Emma. What's important is that you stayed."

Emma gives her a smile back. "He's ours."

"And he's lucky to have us both," Regina finishes.

…

 _ **Thanksgiving…**_

"Who decided it was a good idea to do Thanksgiving at our house," Regina mutters to her girlfriend, as the blonde wraps an arm around her waist.

In response, the blonde sheriff places a soft kiss on the brunette's cheek and rests her chin on the shorter woman's shoulder. "I believe you suggested it," she whispers, her warm breath sending tingles down Regina's spine.

"Well sheriff, why did you not tell me it would be such an uncomfortable, rather boring event," Regina says.

Emma's sharp bark of laughter startles the brunette. "I know better than to argue with a queen, Regina," she replies with a smirk.

"Normally, I would approve of your answer Miss Swan, but even I must admit that sometimes I'm wrong," Regina mutters. She falls silent as her gaze finds their son. "At least Henry's enjoying himself."

Emma follows the brunettes gaze to see Henry playing with her four year old brother and Roland out in the backyard. "It's nice seeing him play rather than locking himself in his room," the blonde admits.

"Hey lovebirds," a voice calls, breaking them from their reverie. They turn towards the living room where the rest of their guests are and see Ruby with a raised eyebrow. "The kids are fine, but you both look like you could use some more cider."

Emma throws a smirk Regina's way as she drags her girlfriend back to the party. "Thank you all for coming," Regina says, ever the courteous host. "Emma, why don't you go grab the appetizers."

Emma mock groans and huffs a quick 'fine', as she makes her way towards the kitchen. Regina's smile follows the blonde out of the room. "You two are cute together," Ruby comments, dragging Regina's mind back to the party and her guests.

"Thank you dear," Regina responds.

"You're happy with Emma," Kathryn asks as she sits beside her friend.

Regina nods, a blush creeping up her cheeks. Tinkerbell's voice startles the room as she comments rather viciously, "Robin was your true love, your soul mate."

The brunette mayor goes to speak but is interrupted by Ruby. "Clearly not," she says with finality. "When she kissed Emma, our stubborn sheriff came back to life. That didn't happen with Robin."

Robin looks up from his beer to add, "We are better friends than we were together. As long as she's happy with Emma I can't complain."

Tinkerbell sighs. "You're right, I'm happy for you too, Regina."

Regina nods once in response and looks to Ruby who just shrugs. Before she can say anything Emma comes bursting through the door, loudly announcing, "I come bearing food." Everyone laughs at the impish grin on the blonde's face as she parades around the room offering the appetizers.

…

"Mom," Henry practically shouts. "Stop it."

Regina looks at him with a frown as everyone else in the room looks on in confusion. "Stop what Henry?"

"Not you," he says, a blush creeping up his neck into his cheeks. They all turn to Emma who is fixing him with a pointed glare. "Can you just do it already and stop fidgeting, you're gonna poke someone in the eye with your knife."

"Do what," Mary-Margret asks.

Emma continues to glare. "Nothing."

"Ma, come on!"

"Henry," the blonde warns. "After dinner."

He sighs but nods and Regina looks between the two of them in suspicion. When Emma catches her eye she gives her a wink and a nervous grin; Regina's eyes narrow.

…

"Regina I need you to stay here, alright," Emma asks nervously. Regina nods hesitantly, eyes clouding in confusion and the blonde continues, "Can I talk to the rest of you in the kitchen?"

Ruby, Archie, Granny, Tinkerbell, Mary-Margret, David, Kathryn, Robin, Roland, Neal and Henry get up. After the blonde presses a quick kiss to the brunette's temple she makes her way to the kitchen with their guests following.

The mayor is left with her own thoughts as she's hears the hushed mutterings of the group in the kitchen. The longer they are in there the longer her worry festers.

…

The door to the living room opens and Regina's head snaps up. "Henry? What's going on?"

Henry walks into the room with a wide grin on his face, his two-year old uncle in his arms and a rose in both their hands. "These are for you, mom," he says as they give her the roses.

"Thank you," she says, confusion flicking across her features as she takes them.

Archie, Tinkerbell, Kathryn, Ruby, Granny, Robin and Roland walk out next. They too hold roses in their hands.

As they hand her the roses Robin and Roland place kisses on her cheeks. "Here you are Regina," Roland says, dimples prominent.

The brunette mayor smiles through her blush. "Well thank you Roland," she says, placing her own kiss on the little boy's cheek. He giggles as his father and the rest of them all move to the couch.

The door opens once more and Mary-Margret pokes her head through. "Regina, can we speak with you for a minute?"

Regina nods, trying and failing to catch the eye of anyone on her couches for some clue as to what this was about. No one looked at her to busy trying to hide their knowing smiles and smirks.

She follows the younger brunette into the kitchen, noticing the absence of her blonde girlfriend. "Where did Emma go," she can't stop herself, as the words come spilling out.

The two across from her share a look. "She just stepped out a minute," David says, "She'll be back." When the two fall silent, the air in the kitchen falls heavily, making the brunette rather unnerved. She tries her best not to fidget under her former enemy's gaze but ends up twisting the stem of one of the roses in her hands.

"Regina I know things have not always been good between us," Mary-Margret starts.

The mayor snorts in amusement as she mutters, "That's an understatement."

The younger brunette continues with a tilt of her head the only indication to what Regina had said. "But I believe we have come to a kinship I was looking for as a child after my mother died and you saved me. Maybe not in the same sense of course, however we have reached a balance in our life that does indeed make us family." She pauses and looks to David who only nods. "I know your relationship with my father was not favorable for you and I apologize for that. I was a kid and I'd lost my mother and then you rescued me. I could not stop talking about you to my father and that was the main reason he asked you in the first place. Then I told Cora about Daniel. If I could take it back I would Regina, but I still believe everything happens for a reason."

"I know you didn't mean to Snow," Regina says quietly.

David speaks up from where he leans against her granite countertop, arms crossed across his chest. "You are dating my daughter Regina," he says with finality. "As a father, though I wasn't around for Emma growing up, I still hold myself to the fact that I can impose on her some misery teenagers dread from their fathers when they date. You had better treat her right Regina, because whether you are or were a queen or not, if you hurt my daughter I will come after you."

Regina is silent for a moment as both she and David think about the fact that Emma is perfectly capable of dealing with Regina herself. "David, I have no intention of harming your daughter. I love her more than I have loved in some time, including with Robin, and I do truly want it to last as long as possible."

A soft knock sounds on the door. Regina looks between Mary-Margret and David who are sharing a small smile and asks, "What does that mean?"

"It means," David starts, "That it is time for me to escort you back to the living room. But first…" Him and his wife grab two roses from the counter and hand them to Regina, where she adds them to the growing bundle of roses in her arms. He holds out his arm. "Milady?"

She takes his arm hesitantly and he leads her after Mary-Margret into the living room.

…

Mary-Margret holds the door open for her husband and Regina. When the two enter the room Regina gasps, the hand previously holding David's arm flying to her mouth. Her guest are no longer sitting on the couch but lined up in two lines forming a makeshift path. Henry stands by the door. On the other end of the makeshift path are two large vases of roses arranged on end tables. Emma stands between them, a sheepish smile gracing her features as she catches Regina's eye.

"Emma," Regina's voice comes out raspy.

"I'll take those," Mary-Margret says, before removing the roses from Regina's grasp. David's calloused hand rests on her back and arm as he moves her gently shaking form to Henry's side.

Henry wraps an arm around his brunette mother's waist and takes hold of her hand. She looks up at him, yes looks up, and he offers a grin that reminds her so much of his other mother. Regina looks back to Emma as Henry starts walking her past the guests, her _friends_.

Emma takes Regina's hand and Henry gives them both quick pecks on the cheek. "Emma," Regina says again, but doesn't know how to continue.

The blonde shakes her head. "Regina, I love you," she says, before chuckling. "Wow, that was lame; I had a whole speech written out and everything."

"Always so prepared dear," Regina quips, finally finding her voice. At that everyone lets out soft chuckles under their breaths.

"Seriously though Regina, I love you, I really do. When I was younger I dreamed of having a family. When I had that chance, with Neal, I lost it and it turned me off from every having the hope of loving someone or being loved again. Then I found out I was pregnant. You can just imagine what I felt about that but I knew I had to give him his best chance and that was not with me. For ten years after that I never had a family, I never allowed anyone close to my heart ever again. The moment your son came barging back into my life and from the moment I met the boy I gave up I didn't get a moment to catch my breath. It was dealing with stubborn little boys, his evil mother and plotting villains. Then finding my parents and having to believe the whole my life is a fairytale thing. I never got the chance to thank you for raising my son and letting you know how much I appreciate you raising him, he turned out so wonderful Regina. During all this you began dating Robin Hood of all people and I began dating Hook. We both went for what we thought would be our happy endings and I promised for all we'd been through I'd make sure you got yours. It wasn't just for Henry's sake, I really did want you happy Regina and because of that I slowly fell in love with you. I had the great fortune of dying but you, you brought me back. I didn't thank you for that either but that is what I'm hoping to do tonight. I know you don't have the greatest track record with men and engagements and marriages but I hope all that bad luck stops now. For all we've been through Regina I still want more," Emma takes a breath before lowering down to one knee. She looks up at Regina voice wobbling as she sees the tears in the brunette's eyes. She pulls from her pocket a small box and opens it, carefully revealing the large diamond ring. "I love you Regina, will you marry me?"

The room holds its breath. "You idiot Miss Swan," Regina hisses, tears dripping down her cheeks. Emma's face falls but the brunette continues. "Of course I'll marry you." The beaming smile she gets in response is immediate as she holds out her left hand. Emma scrambles to pull the ring from its confines as everyone in the room cheers. The blonde sheriff slides the ring onto Regina's finger seconds before Regina pulls her up and presses her lips urgently against Emma's.

…

 _ **Christmas…**_

"Mom, wake up," Henry yells as he knocks on the bedroom door.

Regina groans and buries her face in her pillow, her other hand reaching for the other side of the bed where her fiancé normally sleeps. She shoots up when she realizes the blonde's side of the bed is empty and cold. Since when did _Emma Swan_ get up early?

"Ma's downstairs and she says if you don't get up soon we are opening presents without you," Henry calls again.

Regina groans again and throws the heavy blanket off of her legs, slipping her bare feet into her slippers. She makes her way to the door and pulls it open. Seeing Henry she grins as she wraps her arms around him. "Merry Christmas Henry," she whispers.

"Merry Christmas mom," he replies.

…

The three sat laughing among shredded wrapping paper when the knock came on the door.

"Who is here at this hour," Regina asks.

Emma smiles as she replies to her fiancé. "I lied when I said last present, you have one more," she explains, getting up quickly and leaving the room.

"Did you know about this," Regina asks, turning to her son.

He shrugs with a smirk and she sends him a glare. This only causes him to laugh and her to proceed to toss a pillow at his head.

Emma struts back into the room holding a decent sized box in her hands. "This is for you," she says, placing it carefully in front of her fiancé. "Careful, it's valuable."

The brunette tugs at the bow on top of the present and pulls the lid off. She's surprised when a tiny, black, fuzzy fluff pops out. And then it meows…

"You got me a cat," Regina asks.

Emma nods and Regina gently pulls the tiny fuzz ball from the box. It's just a tiny little thing about eight weeks old and all black except for the tip of its tail, its paws and a splotch on its nose. It meows again and the two seem to stare each other down. "Thank you Emma," Regina says. "We can test out how this goes but if it starts shredding any of our furniture it is gone, understood?"

"Yes ma'am," Emma replies with a wide smile on her face as she captures Regina's lips with her own.

"Ew," Henry mutters causing his mothers to laugh. "So what are we naming the cat?"

Regina absentmindedly strokes the kitten as she stares at it. "How about Lux?"

"Fine by me," Emma replies. "Welcome to the family Lux."

…

"The thing hates me," Regna screeches at Emma. The blonde holds the cat close to her chest as the brunette glares at it with murder in her eyes.

"She doesn't hate you honey," Emma soothes.

Regina glares. "That's the third time she has attacked me," the brunette shouts.

…

 _ **New Year's Eve…**_

Regina eyed the cat wearily. She was sitting curled up in her study with a book in her lap as she waited for Emma to come home from her shift when Lux decided to stroll into the room. Henry had gone to a friend's house that night for a party so it left just the brunette mayor and the cat.

"If you attack me again, you're out," she threatened. The cat just blinked back and hopped up beside the former queen. It meowed. Tentatively Regina reached out a hand. Lux head butted her hand and then proceeded to rub against her. "This doesn't mean we are friends yet," Regina muttered as Lux started to purr.

…

 _ **New Year's Day…**_

Emma closed the front door softly. The clock on her phone had said just after two in the morning so she was being careful just in case her fiancé was asleep.

She removed her jacket and boots and made her way around the first floor looking for Regina. She found her in the study, sprawled across the couch, still in her clothes from the day before. Emma smiled at the sight and moved further into the room.

A black fuzzy head raised itself from its spot curled into Regina's side and let out a soft purr at its preferred human. Emma couldn't resist and snapped a picture on her phone of the pair. She was sure Regina would disagree but it was clear she was becoming attached to the cat.

She stroked the cats head before she called her down quietly. Once the cat was out of the way she carefully maneuvered until Regina was securely in her arms. Regina let out a soft noise of complaint but buried her head against Emma's chest.

Emma kissed her forehead and whispered into her hairline, "Happy new year Regina."

…

 _ **A/N: So there was that chapter, hope it was satisfactory. Normally I would make up some excuse like oh I was busy with school and work but it is 1:21 in the morning where I live and I just spent the last two hours on this story, so I have no motivation to make up an excuse. Anyways… I really hope you guys like this chapter because it is the second to last one. The next chapter is going to be sort of like an epilogue thing and I'll warn you it may start out all happy but won't end that way. On that note, happy holidays to you guys and whatever you may celebrate or don't celebrate with your families.**_

 _ **Love you guys and thanks for sticking with me throughout**_ _Let Her Go_ _ **I hope my first Swan Queen has lived up to standards,**_

 _ **~Ali 3**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**A/N: And we're at the last chapter. I hope you have enjoyed it as much as I have. I was thinking of doing a sequel but I don't know; let me know what you think. Thanks to all who have stuck with this story and put up with my sporadic updates. You guys are the best.**_

 _ **Signing off (for now),**_

 _ **~Ali**_

…

" _ **Then love again…"**_

…

"Hey what's wrong," Emma asks, as she slides under the covers.

Regina smiles as she curls into her fiancés side and rests her head on the blonde's shoulder. "Nothing is wrong dear. I'm very content right now," she sighs tiredly as her eyes start slipping closed.

"I'm glad you are _content_ ," the blonde replies. Regina hums quietly in replace of an answer. "Goodnight, Regina," she says after a few minutes of silence. She places a kiss on the top of the brunette's head. "I love you." She falls quickly into sleep then, barely catching the words repeated back to her by her fiancé.

"I love you too."

…

"You don't want a big wedding," Emma asks, as the three sit for breakfast. She unceremoniously shovels a forkful of runny eggs into her mouth, yolk dripping a thin line down her chin. Brunette mother and son share a grimace to which Emma smirks. "They're delicious, leave me alone," she jokes, wiping the mess with the back of her hand.

"I'm not saying that," Regina says simply.

Emma rolls her eyes. "You literally just did."

"I merely said it would be more comfortable for everyone if we didn't invite the entire town to our wedding," the brunette continues with a glare.

The blonde raises her hands in defense. "I'm up for anything. When I was a kid, I never saw myself in some huge wedding or getting married at all so I'm cool with whatever you want." She pauses and then adds, "as long as there is lots of food I'm there."

Henry tries to smother his laughter by crunching on his toast but his mother still cuts him a glare. "I'm thrilled that the thought of our wedding day sums up to what food we will be eating Miss Swan."

"Oh, you are so in the dog house mom," Henry snickers.

This time Emma glares and tosses a hash brown at him. "I wouldn't say dog house Henry," Regina says, "but we do have a cat condo."

"Okay, okay," Emma tries, raising her hands once again in defeat. "Henry, why don't you bring the leftovers into the kitchen?"

Regina's brow furrows but she nods when their son looks to her for confirmation. "Okay," he replies, standing and doing as his blonde mother says.

When he's out of earshot Emma turns to Regina. "You do know I'm joking right? I wouldn't care if it was just me, you and Henry," the blonde says seriously.

"I know dear," the brunette says quietly, fingers playing a rhythm around her glass.

Emma gets up and moves until she is in front of Regina. She kneels down and grabs the brunette's hands, gently pulling Regina's chin until she meets blue eyes with her dark honey ones. "I'm not going anywhere Regina. I'm staying right here with you and Henry. Okay?"

Regina nods and gives Emma a smile. "Henry's probably waiting to come back in, we shouldn't keep him waiting," the brunette says quietly.

"Only if you mean that smile," Emma argues.

Regina shoots her a withering stare before the corners of her mouth turn up a little, giving her away. "I love you Emma," she replies earnestly.

Emma places a gentle kiss to Regina's palm before meeting her gaze. "I love you too Regina." She pauses before calling Henry back in, "Hey kid, bring dessert in would you?"

"'Kay," he calls back. Regina and Emma chuckle.

…

"You know, I don't like this whole, 'can't see my bride the night before my wedding', tradition," Emma admits in an exhaustion laced voice.

She's rewarded with a throaty chuckle from the other end of the phone. "Absence makes the heart grow fonder, dear."

"I hope you know what you're getting into Regina. Patience was never my strong suit."

Regina's voice lowers to a whisper, sending chills down Emma's spine, "you can when you want to be." Even from across the town Emma is surprised by the effect the mayor has on her.

"When it suits my needs," Emma purrs in response. To lighten, the ever darkening – in a good way – tone of conversation, Emma asks, "Henry in bed?"

"No, he passed out on the couch while we were watching a movie and I'm afraid that he has gotten too big for me to carry him up to his room," the dark-haired woman's voice has softened the same way it does every time they speak of their son. There's a pause and Emma can imagine that Regina must be running her fingers through his dark curls. "I wish you were here tonight, Emma," Regina whispers.

Emma smiles as she sinks lower into the blankets of her old bed at her parent's apartment, where she had been ordered for the night. "I wish I was too, Gina," the blonde's voice giving away how tired she was. "You should get some sleep before tomorrow." They both knew it probably wouldn't happen with Emma absent from their large bed.

Regina laughs softly. "I will see you at the ceremony tomorrow Miss Swan, don't be late," she hangs up before Emma can get another word in. She snorts in amusement before tossing her phone onto the nightstand.

It would come as no surprise that when both finally drifted off to the abyss that is sleep, they would be thinking of each other.

…

Mary-Margaret stifled the laugh that threatened to spill forth as she watched her daughter pace back and forth in the guest room of the mansion. "Emma, calm down. Everything is going to go smoothly, have you even met Regina?"

Emma shoots her a withering glare that would have made her fiancé proud. "I know things on her part will go off without a hitch but on mine it's an entirely different story. I'm going to trip or forget my vows or I don't even know. Something is going to go wrong."

The brunette mother rolls her eyes and comes to stand in front of her daughter, grasping her shoulder tightly with one hand and tilting her chin so they are looking each other in the eyes. "Emma, you are not as big of a screw up as you think you are," she starts. Catching the look her daughter gives her she continues with a smirk, "and as long as you don't take off running in the other direction and you walk down the aisle and wait for your soon-to-be wife and your son you will be fine. The woman in that other room loves you, she does. I have seen her look at another with the same expressions on her face that she has when she looks at you and doesn't think anybody notices. I have seen her in love before and she loves with all her soul. You know how long it took to get to this point. The measures it took for her to admit that she does love you. You died Emma. It took you dying for her to admit what she felt because she is so used to everyone that she cares about dying. She thinks it's because she loves them and you marrying her, you erasing the memories of her marriage to my father, because looking back I see now that she wasn't happy, is what it's going to take for her to see she truly can be happy. You need to love her with everything you have Emma, because if you don't plan to, you cannot go through with this and break her heart. I don't want that to happen to her again. I see that panic in your eyes Emma, I can see it setting in that this is getting real. You will be married to her in less than two hours and you will need to stay here, protecting her and Henry. I want you to promise me, before you go and make your promises to Regina, promise me you won't run away."

Emma takes a shuttering breath. The blonde curls framing her face swinging when she dips her head as everything her mother has said to her sinks in heavily. When she once again looks up there is a steely resolve in her eyes. She nods her head once, strongly. "I promise."

Mary-Margaret sighs with a small encouraging smile. She pulls Emma in for a tight hug. "Thank you," she whispers into blonde curls. "I love you."

"I love you too, mom."

The door creaks as it opens; both women's heads shoot towards it. "Everyone decent," David's low voice asks.

Emma wipes a stray tear from her cheek as she replies softly, "yeah, all good in here."

Two figures slide into the room: David and Henry.

"Ma, you look lovely," Henry declares, as he saunters into her open arms for a hug.

"Not too shabby yourself, kid," Emma replies as they pull away from one another. She takes in his crisp suit and straight tie. "Your mom help you with that," she asks when she sees him pulling at it and Mary-Margaret helping David with his own just off to the side.

He rubs at the back of his neck and a crooked grin, so similar to hers, makes its way onto his face. "Yeah," he admits. "It feels like its strangling me."

Emma chuckles and reaches up, yes up, to loosen it a tad. "There, she will never know the difference."

He lets out a short bark of laughter before concluding, "She probably will."

They share a grin as Emma's parents join them once more. "I think it's time," David says as he gazes fondly at his daughter. "I'd hoped to give you away one day Emma, but for a while there, I was worried it would never happen."

The blonde rolls her eyes and shoves her father's shoulder. "Let's get this show on the road," she quips with a clap of her hands.

Once they are out of the guest room that had served as a changing room for Emma, Henry heads in the opposite direction. "I'll see you guys out there. Hopefully with my mother on my arm," he claims, with a laugh.

Emma shares a nervous smile with her parents. "You ready," Mary-Margaret asks.

With a resolute nod Emma replies, "As I'll ever be."

…

"Mom, you dressed," Henry calls through the door, knocking lightly.

A few seconds pass before it is flung open and Henry leaps away to keep his balance. His brunette mother stands in the doorway, holding it open with one hand and pulling nervously at her dress with her other. "Whoa, mom, you look, wow," Henry stutters out.

A faint blush creeps up her cheeks as she ushers him in. "Thank you Henry," she replies.

They stand across from each other in silence. Henry, inheriting his patience from his birthmother is the one to break it, "you ready to marry my mother? Who would have thought she'd ever get married."

A spout of nervous laughter bubbles from Regina's lips. "Yeah, who would have thought? Who would have thought that we would go from hating each other to getting married?" Her shoulders sag as she breathes out, her mind whirling a mile a minute. With no further prompt, Henry wraps his mother up in his arms and he's startled when he realizes how small his mother actually is. She leans into him, her chin resting on his shoulder. "I love you, my little prince," she whispers.

He chuckles. "I love you too mom, but I'm not so little anymore."

"I know," she laughs. She pulls away and wipes a stray tear from her cheek. "Okay, I think I'm ready. What about you? Are you ready?"

"I've been ready for a long time, mom. So let go get you married," Henry announces. He holds his arm out to his mother. "Shall we?"

She takes it with a wide grin and replies, "we shall."

…

Everything is as the brides had wanted. It's a mixture of both classy and casual on this warm summer's day. The blue fairy, or as she prefers to go by, Mother Superior, stands waiting under an arched trellis that had been decorated with ambrosia and angrec flowers, which stands under the apple tree in Regina and Emma's backyard. Chairs are arranged around the carpeted walkway, where the brides will soon be making their entrance, draped with white coverings and dressed in red sashes. It looks fairytale perfect. The guests, consisting of close friends and family, maybe a few of the town folk here and there, are dressed for the event of the century in formal attire. The women wear dresses while the men wear dress pants and button up shirts.

Mary-Margaret enters the back yard and everyone turns to her, hoping nothing had gone astray with the flighty brides. "They're fine," she assures everyone, an easy smile on her face letting them know the statement is true.

Everyone settles in, finding their seats. Mary-Margaret takes a seat up front, an empty chair beside her for David. On her other side sits Ruby and Granny. Others are spread out along the chairs. Robin sits surrounded by his merry men. Kathryn and Tinker bell are chatting with a few of the dwarves and other fairies. the backyard is buzzing with talk of the wedding and easy conversation. All the guests fall silent as the back door opens and Roland and little Neal come strolling down the walkway, the older of the boys clutching Neal's pudgy hand with one of his and the other holing onto a pillow with two rings upon it. It grows silent, the anticipation building. No one makes a noise, which in itself is a huge feat for the normally rambunctious crowd. Their eyes turn to Blue for direction. She smiles.

"Everyone please stand," she commands gently. No one needs to be told twice a whisper falling over the crowd as their excitement grows. Emma stands in the doorway, clutching her father's arm as if for dear life. "You'll be fine," he whispers, breathe tickling her ear as he leans in. She stiffens when she walks into the open and all eyes turn to her. "You look beautiful," he continues as they start the slow walk down the aisle. His words ease her whirring brain and she offers a soft smile.

"I should be used to the attention, but without my jacket and jeans it all feels a little much," she whispers back.

He smiles his 'charming' smile and says quietly, "the dress is gorgeous and I'm sure your wife will appreciate you not wearing your normal outfits."

They share a chuckle and stop in front of Blue. David moves off to the side and Emma turns back to the entrance way to the house, waiting for her bride, her love, her son's mother and the person she was willing to spend eternity waiting for.

Well, not to long. She wasn't patient after all. "Please, remain standing," Mother Superior's voice floats over the crowd.

The crowd is stunned into silence as Regina appears on Henry's arm. The boy holds a candle, in honour of her father. His mother's hand shakes on his arm and he whispers, "you're doing great mom. Ma's waiting right there for you. You're doing great."

She smiles at him, the softened expression she only uses with him and his other mother.

She chuckles softly, "Operation wedding bells is almost complete."

They share a grin and when Regina's gaze turns to meets Emma's her heart seems to stop in her chest, causing her to stumble. She recovers quickly and admires the way the dress her soon-to-be wife hugs all her curves and gives her porcelain skin a glow. Emma stands, her jaw slack as she takes in the beauty of her Regina. The brunette had opted for an off-white dress that hugged her torso and flared out at her hips. Tears welled in the blonde's eyes as Regina drew nearer but she forced them back and shoved her shoulders even more straight than they had been. They were both ready to become Mrs. and Mrs. Swan-Mills.

They locked eyes and didn't look away. They would never look away again and that much was certain. When Regina and Henry reach where Emma and Blue are standing, he hands the candle off to Emma, who places it into a holder off to the side. While the blonde is occupied doing this very important task, Henry pulls Regina in for a tight embrace. "I love you mom, I don't tell you enough but I love you so much," he admits into her neck.

Tears well in her own eyes, "I love you too Henry."

He pulls away and sees his blonde mother waiting, albeit impatiently if the crinkle of her forehead is anything to go by. He smiles at her and the impatience fades. Henry, takes both his mother's hands and pulls them together, until they clasp hands tightly. a jolt runs up both their arms, their emotions amplifying their magic. Nothing else matters in this moment but the two of them. "Dearly beloved," Blue starts and everyone sits down. "We are gathered her today to witness the Saviour and the Mayor join together in holy matrimony. The brides would like to share a few words."

"Regina," Emma begins. She stops, clears her throat and continues, "It took us long enough, but we're finally here. WE made it and though the journey was long and strenuous and I was sure you were going to kill me at a point or two..." That draws a chuckle from the guests. "I have loved you more every day."

Regina smiles and her hand moves to wipe away the stray tears dripping down her cheeks. Emma's hand on her cheek stops her and she leans into it as the blonde's thumb sweeps away the tear gently. "I was married once, a long time ago, and it was not what I thought a marriage should be. Living with you these past few years gave me more than that marriage ever did and I'm hoping this will only be the beginning. I love you."

They exchange the official vows, each repeating after Mother Superior. By the end they are both crying.

"Roland, can we have the rings please." The little boy steps forward, a wide grin on his face and hands over the pillow. Emma and Regina chuckle as they take it from him and remove the rings. The rings are simple gold bands, as neither woman is the flashy sort and they slip the rings onto their partners ring fingers.

Blue smiles as she continues, "with the power invested in me, I now pronounce you Mrs. and Mrs. Swan-Mills. You may kiss your bride."

Everyone cheers when the newlywed couple leans in, placing a chaste kiss on the others lips. Ruby shouts, "lame," which causes the women and all present to laugh. Emma cups Regina's cheeks and pulls her in once more, deepening the kiss. Regina's hands grip her waist to keep her anchored and for the two, at least for a moment, everything else fades away.

…

It was their anniversary and like when she had first been kissed by Emma, the two were spending it with their family at Granny's. Well, an anniversary lunch anyways, seeing as how both women had to get back to work shortly.

"Wow, it's been a year already," David comments. "It seemed to fly right by."

Emma gazes at Regina, an enamored look on her face. She doesn't respond to her father, just reaches over to tuck a lock of hair behind the brunette's ear. Regina stills the hand that had started caressing her cheek by lacing their fingers together and resting it atop the table.

Mary-Margaret and David share a look before standing. "We'd better be off," the blonde's mother says as way of goodbye but neither woman is paying attention.

Emma offers a noncommittal hum as the two leave. As soon as they're gone she pulls Regina closer, possible since they are in one of the booths. "Emma," Regina chastises, as she shifts off the lap she had just been yanked onto.

"I love you," the blonde whispers, burying her nose into dark locks bunched at Regina's neck.

Regina sighs contentedly. "I love you too, dear, but I really do have to get back to work."

"You're the mayor," Emma whines. "You're the boss lady, can't you decide when or when you don't have to work."

"I have responsibilities, dear," Regina replies. "But I will make it up to you when I get home."

A dark gleam flashes in her eyes causing Emma to smirk. "Well, then we'd better get you off to work so we can celebrate our anniversary properly." She nudges the brunette from the booth, who complies with a laugh and they exit the diner hand in hand.

They walk to the street where they need to separate paths. The brunette needing to head in the direction of her car and the blonde needing to jog/walk back to the station.

They share a quick kiss with short, 'I'll see you when you get home's. Halfway down the street, Emma turns back with a smile.

It falters when she sees Regina being shoved roughly away from her car and the man pushing her, raising a weapon. As he brings it down fast Emma's scream of "Regina", does nothing to block out the brunette's own scream of pain when the knife buries itself above her heart.

Everything for Emma goes black as Regina crumples to the ground.

…

What happens is she more like stumbles into consciousness. First she becomes aware of her own breathing. Then, the sound of an insistent beeping noise and shuffling fills her ears. Next is the feel of cool sheets surrounding her achy body.

She groans as she tries to shift slightly to relieve the ache in her back. Gasp echo around the room. What room? She's not sure, but the voice she hears is her sons. It sounds much deeper than it had that morning but it was indeed deeper as he questions, "mom? Nurse!"

She tries to blink her eyes open but is bombarded by a blinding light. She tries again and finds it's a little better than last time, though still painful. She catches sight of Henry. Did he have a growth spurt within the few hours since she'd seen him? He was taller and looked more… mature. Was that stubble, growing? Her mouth opens to question the tears spilling down his cheeks but all that comes out is a hacking cough. He grabs for the cup on bedside table and holds it for her to sip from. It soothes her scratchy throat enough for her to ask, "What's going on?" Her brow furrows when it doesn't sound quite right to her own ears.

A woman in scrubs appears at the side of her bed and gasps. She turns to Henry and says, "I'll go get Dr. Whale." She disappears form Emma's line of sight.

The blonde turns back to her son who had his phone out and is whispering into it hurriedly. "Miss Swan," Whale says, as he appears by her side.

"Swan," Emma asks, confused. No Swan-Mills? Where was her wife? Where was Regina?

"Do you remember what happened, Emma," he asks, shining a light in her eyes and checking her vitals.

She pauses a moment, collecting her hazy thoughts, before she licks her lips and replies, "Regina was attacked in the street. We had been at Granny's celebrating our anniversary this morning and the man attacked her and I blacked out."

Henry and Whale share a look. Before either can say a word, David and Mary-Margaret burst into the room, the blonde's mother shouting, "Emma!"

The woman looks older to Emma. A previous smooth face is now wrinkled around her eyes and forehead. David too looks older, flecks of gray prominent in his blond hair. Her mother has tears in her eyes as she hugs her carefully. David turns to Whale. "Does she know what's going on?"

"Of course I know what's going on, where's Regina," Emma asks. "Is she okay?"

They all share a look. "Emma," the brunette woman starts, before her voice cracks. She clears it but tears well in her eyes. "You've been in a coma."

"What," Emma's voice is incredulously. "What are you talking about? Where's my wife? Where's Regina?" She turns to Henry. "Where's your mom, Henry, where is she?"

He shakes his head and swallows thickly. "Mom," he starts. "It's been ten years. You were protecting mom when she was attacked, she died. You were never married, you were never together. You've been in a coma this whole time."

The blonde shakes her head, tears welling in her eyes. "No," she chokes out, looking between the faces in the room. She waits for someone to shout "April fools" or "surprise", but it never comes. "Please no."

"I'm so sorry Emma," Mary-Margaret whispers, as the used-to-be strong-willed woman sobs with her eyes clenched shut.

"I never told her how I felt…"

 _The End_


	6. Sneak Peek

**_A/N: This is a sneak peak at the sequel to "Let Her Go" that will be posted later tonight. Hope everyone will continue our journey with Emma since she has woken up and thank you everyone who has clicked the favourite, follow and review buttons on this story. You guys keep me motivated,_**

 ** _~Ali_**

 ** _One month later…_**

 _"Henry, I'm fine, stop hovering," Emma admonishes as she moves to the passenger side of her bug. The same bug to which her son had started driving as soon as he got his license. The license he had gotten three years into her coma._

 _He ducks his head in apology but opens the door for her. "Sorry," he murmurs as he helps her in, much to her chagrin. She sighs as he closes it and moves around to the driver's side._

 _"So where are we headed, kid," Emma asks nervously as they start to drive._

 _He glances over at her quickly and offers a small smile as he catches her leaning tiredly against the cool glass of the window. "I was thinking my house first to get you settled in and maybe have a bite to eat and a nap," he pauses, his voice dropping before he continues, "you know, just until you get back on your feet."_


End file.
